


Moments in Time

by Padfootsprincess



Series: Moments in Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootsprincess/pseuds/Padfootsprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Missing Moment between/ or about  Dean and Castiel from The End. No longer a series.. Will be a lone fic..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

Chapter 1: Dreaming with a Broken Heart

Dean had woken up with a start, drenched in sweat. That was normal, but his nightmare wasnt. Those were Hell. Literally. But tonight, he dreamt of the alternate universe that he was thrown into years ago by Zachariah. He could still hear lucifer's words swimming in his head, "No matter whatever you do... whatever choices you make, we will always end up here. I win." He could smell death in the air from the virus turning everyone. He saw flashes of Chuck trying so hard to keep things in line, assuring Dean that Cas wasn't going anywhere. Dean at first wondered why Chuck made that comment but really how could the prophet NOT know what Cas meant to him? 

And all of a sudden his dream shifted...He saw Cas. He remembered the happiness he had felt seeing Cas for the first time in that god forsaken timeline. He saw him surrounded by those women and the word orgy slip out of his friend's mouth, and felt mortified at the fact that his angel had who had turned into a hippie of all things! That sex, booze and decadence, was what helped Cas continue in existence. That, and Dean of course. He saw it, he wasn't stupid. Dean was what tethered Cas to the world. Even that broken shell of a man that Dean was in that timeline. He saw himself in between the very human Cas staring at the "fearless leader" and thinking " Wow I'm really not as good as I thought I was at hiding my feelings"... He saw flashes of Cas smiling as he told the other Dean how much he liked his younger self. He then saw Cas fight with his other self, knowing what using the colt would mean. Cas knew it meant his death, but he didn't care. He did whatever he could to help his Dean fulfill his wish (even though he had failed). 

His dreams shifted again, his movements getting more erratic as he sees when he's face to face with his other self. Zacahriah had been one sick son of a bitch. The look of sadness/longing that the other Dean had after the fallen angel. Those looks that he gave to the Angel when he thought no one was looking, the hurt that was reflected back at him when he asked about Cas being sent out on a suicide mission. It was something that has haunted him for a very long time. Dean thrashed in his bed as he saw in his mind's eye, Cas lying there on the ground only a few feet away from his other self. How even in death they seemed to be pulled toward each other.

That leads up to where Dean was now. Sitting bolted straight up on his bed, drenched in sweat, crying silently about how he'd fucked up again... Thinking about all those moments that happened years ago. Dean thought about how right that friggin' dick Lucifer was. That even with the details they had altered, they had still had ended up in a very dark time in 2014. He thought about Cas and how some of the worse parts about those dreams was seeing just how much Cas had sacrificed over the years for him. He didn't deserve it. He was selfish, however, because he wouldn't let him go. He cared too much for his angel to ever let go. 

Authors note: I will try to update as often as I can.. Hope you all enjoy! :) Also Special thanks to my Girls Rachel and Marcia for helping/inspiring me.


End file.
